The Urge to Fall
by RedStainedBrokenGlass1
Summary: After being kicked out of the flock Max and Lee find a new and better one and build a new life with a new flock.But in order to build a new life they took out everything they had before and made new foundations for eir whole existence is built on hatred of the flock.What happens when they return?Has a bit of Crossover with a rststory Max/OCMforswearing
1. Foundations

**Hey guys, this is my first story so please be gentle! Right now I'm still figuring this site out so please bear with me. **

**This story is about Max and my OC being kicked out of the flock and getting a new and better one. When, after 6 years the old flock turns up, the tables are turned and chaos follows. Please don't totally kill me for any bad stuff. Remember, first story. Please be honest about what you think and as always REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer-do not own**

**-H**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of gagging noises. I know great sound to wake up to. I rolled out of bed groaning all the while. Rolling my eyes at the shapeless lump next to me, I walked to the bathroom where I found my best friend over the toilet puking her guts out.

My best friend? Who's that? Who am I anyways? *Sigh* I suppose I should tell you, you know get it over with. Don't worry I don't really mind telling. In fact I'm mentally smirking.

My name is Maximum Ride. And my currently puking best friend over there is Galadriel Demons, but since she has such a long name we just call her Lee. I know doesn't really make sense but she is ok with it. She also has a nickname that her boyfriend came up with. It's Chimera. It fits.

As for the shapeless lump in the bed that's my boyfriend, Al. his full name is Alphonse. *gasps o Fang?* Really? For all I care he can go die in a ditch. But I'll get to that later. It wasn't the normal "Oh, well go on a few dates and see how it goes" then three weeks later your full blown in love. NOPE. None of that stuff. It wasn't even the "I hate you then I love you" scenario. He crept up on me. No, not literally, but in a sense he really did. It was quite the same for Lee and Ty.

Ty is Lee's boyfriend. He's like a brother to me. Kind of. He feels more like a best friend than a brother. Maybe that's because all my previous brothers stabbed me in the back.

Great now were back on the subject of _THEM_. Who are them you ask? Them are my ex-flock. Ex as in no longer. That's correct. NO LONGER. Why? That's easy. They were total assholes. They kicked us out. They kicked us out and replaced us with two sluts. Mm… if I keep telling like this I'll explode. Maybe it would be safer if I just gave the memory.

_Flashback _

_I was walking through the woods with Lee at my side. We had gone out to gather firewood and were now going back. As we entered the cave we were staying at we were greeted with a mess and the flock and the two sluts. We had called them that since we found them. It was quite obvious. They were huddled together talking quietly and Nudge was nodding furiously. I made a noise and they looked at us with…. Hatred? I was quite a bit confused until slut 1 stepped forward. " Yous should leaves. Like now." I would have rolled my eyes at her fake NJ accent if it hadn't been for what she said. I looked at the Flock and found them stony faced and frowning. My eyes flew to Fang, my right wing man, my rock, my BOYFRIEND. I wasn't looking for comfort but confirmation. Both me an Lee had had our suspicions since day one of the sluts. What I found was heartbreaking. Pure hatred…no hatred is not strong enough, loathing was found in those eyes. And it hurt one hell of a lot. I glanced to the side at Lee. She knew exactly what was happening. The expression on her face was normal, at least for her, it was a strong look mixed with defiance but this time I saw a bit of….resignation and maybe for a brief instant hurt._

_ I followed her line of sight and landed on…. Oh. I had forgotten. They had only gotten together a few weeks ago after Lee finally settled enough for this. Iggy was staring with disturbing accuracy for a blind person at Lee. With the same hatred as Fang. With the same loathing. _

_"Is this what you all want?" they nodded the two sluts sneering._

_"Why?" at their look Lee elaborated " I mean we deserve to know, common courtesy on your part" she raised an eyebrow at the last bit. _

_"Because, we don't need you. You're a horrible leader and always treat us like babies. It's always 'no bombs in the house' or 'no buying everything in the mall' or something like that." Fang sneered " And besides we now have two beautiful, intelligent, strong, pretty leaders as replacements. Everything you aren't and more." Iggy sneered. Waving a hand to put on slut 2's shoulder but hitting her blonde head instead. I guess he just couldn't instinctively know where she was like he could with Lee._

_I was about to go ballistic but felt a hand on my shoulder, a hand I instinctively knew was Lee's. I knew she was telling me it wasn't worth it. _

_I turned and facing the mouth of the cave and said 5 simple words._

_"Trust is hard to regain."_

_Lee and I walked to the mouth of the cave but as we reached the end she looked back over shoulder._

_"Nemo Me Impune lacessit. Look it up."_

_And with that we were gone._

_End Flashback_

I know total asses right? If your wondering what Lee said it means "no one cuts me with impunity" go figure.

Well if your wondering what happened after that its pretty simple. We left. But hit a bit of a snag. The school got us. Hehe… they did the usual, tests, experiments, torture… my particular favorite was the cutting off and re-growing of limbs while Lee's was the electric chair on high. Please note sarcasm. One test included making us pregnant. We escaped before birth, thank God. Yes I am religious.

We now live in a house we bought. With Ty, Al, Test, River, Mad, and X. Along with the kids. My kids, Bell and Truce are both girls and are identical. Lee's kids Jonathan, Abraham, and Joshua are all different and all quite crazy. But sweet, very sweet. They are all one year old today.

Now your wondering how we have money. Well I'm not proud and Lee isn't either but we were hungry and the job was easy.

We own a house in the middle of the country in Kentucky. Nice and secluded. Our house well…. Manor really…. Is huge and old. Its used to belong to a plantation owner in the 1800's. It has a nice big lake and miles of surrounding countryside. It's beautiful. More so at night than day. I'm not sure some would get this but if you do then you are indeed privileged. When you look out at the sky at night where there are no lights except the moon or stars you will understand the true nature of the word awe.

Now back to the present and the puking girl beside me. I knelled next to her patting her back. Once she was done and had rinsed her mouth I asked " Where's Ty?".

She tapped her ear and a distantly heard wailing. He was tending to the kids. "Ah, I see. Are you ok?" she nodded and smiled still unwilling to speak in fear of throwing up again. "Ok I'll see you in" I checked the clock "three hours." And with that all was still the lights turned out and just the stars shining brightly…until a certain blue box came wheezing into existents.

* * *

**What did you think?! I know a bit confusing but it will become clear very soon.**

**Maximum Ride**

**20 yrs old**

**kids- Bell Truce**

**Powers- super fast super strength mind reading / controlling control elements**

**Boyfriend- Alphonse Tread**

**Galadriel Demons**

**20 yrs old**

**kids- Jonathan Abraham Joshua**

**Powers-super fast super strength mindreading / controlling control water earth time everything on computers in head**

**Boyfriend- Ty Tread**

**Alphonse Tread**

**20 yrs old**

**Brother-Ty Tread**

**Powers- super strength control light and emotions**

**Girlfriend- Maximum Ride**

**Ty Tread**

**23 yrs old**

**Brother- Alphonse Tread**

**Powers- Super speed talk to animals healing**

**Girlfriend-Galadriel**

**Test Fail**

**17 yrs old**

**Sister- Mad Fail**

**Powers- Extremely smart**

**Girlfriend-River Gold**

**Mad Fail**

**18 yrs old **

**Brother-Test Fail**

**Powers- make anything explode good with math**

**Boyfriend-X Gold**

**River Gold**

**16 yrs old**

**Brother-X Gold**

**Powers- telekinesis**

**Boyfriend-Test Fail**

**X Gold**

**19 yrs old**

**Sister-River Gold**

**Powers-Invisibility super speed no noise**

**Girlfriend-Mad Fail**

**Xxx**

**-H**


	2. Holy Crap

**IIIIIII'MMMMMM BBBBBBAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!**

**Haha yup that's right, I am. Hope you liked the first chapter any comments are used to make the story way more epic for you so REVIEW! I'm working on casting for my peoples in the story. Remember not everyone will be cast but everyone will have a description. Casting on profile. **

**Lately I've been feeling mucho blah. Not to mention it's FREEZING! Right now the heats turned off because of expenses and my fingers are turning into frozen sausages as I type. Lovely mental picture, eh? Anyway enough of me more about you! Gather round kiddies itssssss… STORY TIME!**

**-H**

* * *

**Lee POV**

Heyyyy…. Heyyyy youuuu… You wittttthhhh daaaa faaaaacccceeeeee….Heeeeeyyyy….HHHee_CRASH!_

I growled at my now smashed alarm clock staring at the pile of broken plastic and glass. At the time it seemed logical to program my alarm to that…. I must have been on something. I looked to my left then and saw a steadily breathing figure next to me. Smirking I rolled on top of it careful not to wake it. I slowly and gently began to tap ins nose, then with increasing momentum and vigor. With a groan its eyes flew open and I looked into the hazel eyes of my boyfriend Ty. Realizing what I was doing he began to reach for my sides to tickle them with his tattooed arms. I wiggled away giggling an ended up staring straight into his eyes. Again.

"Hi." I said

"Hi" he responded both of our heads gravitating closer. Just as we were about to kiss I quickly dodged and licked his cheek.

"See you in Twenty." I said springing out of bed, running to the bathroom and giggled at the sound of his groan.

After my shower I got dressed in my usual attire. I must say I looked pretty good.

I wore a white tank top undershirt and white button up shirt that was tucked into my grey and black patterned combat pants. These pants were special, I made them myself. They looked and felt a lot like jeggings **(Spelling)** but offered maximum flexibility. Pun sort of intended. I wore black, knee high, lace up combat boots, suspenders, and my favorite black steam punk looking bowler hat. The goggles were actually my own invention and could do some pretty cool stuff. I also had a silver pocket watch with cool spiral designs on them. I've always had that watch ever since the school, i don't know where it came from and its broken so I don't know why I keep it. My make up is as follows: black eyeliner, black eye shadow, black nail polish. My jewelry: Black stud angel bites, hoop dragon snake bite, left, two silver stud earrings. Oh and I suppose my ink: left arm sleeve of Paul's conversion, right arm inner wrist 'Nemo Me Impune Lacessit', left shoulder blade Gadsden snake, lower back 'He is not here; he has been raised Luke 24:6' and right over my heart 'I am that I am'. All my ink had meanings. All served a purpose.

And after all that I topped it off with my dark blue trench coat that went to mid calf. I also wore a bow-tie, black of course. What can I say I'm the daughter of a Time Lord. Wait.. why would I say that? What's a Time Lord?

Deciding to think about it later I bounded down the stairs jumping on Ty's back as I did so. I took note of what he was wearing. Black shirt, dark blue jeans, black snakebite studs. A lot simpler than me but what can I say, I look pretty sexy, but then again so does he. I rode on his back to the kitchen where he sat down he then be came my seat. I flicked a toothpick with astounding accuracy at a start button on the stereo and 'The Time of Your Life' by Green Day started to play. I sang along while hopping out of Ty's lap and starting breakfast. We were the only ones up because we didn't sleep much. We both naturally don't but there is also the constant fear of nightmares. I paused feeling someone's eyes on me and turned to look. Ty was sitting there with this little smile on his face watching my every move. I raised an eyebrow and he took a moment before saying.

"You know I love you, Yes?"

I smiled a bit myself and responded "Yes."

"Will you do me a favor then?" I rolled my eyes. Typical Ty.

"Depends."

He seemed to collect himself before saying

"Marry me."

Holy mother f***ing s***. In case you didn't hear I'll say it again. Holy mother f***ing s***. Of course I then froze time. And had a panic attack for about an hour. Then went back to my spot and unfroze time.

"Sure." I went back to cooking bacon. Once we were in the middle of eating I looked up at him.

"Were you serious?"

"Of course."

"So you really do want to get.."

"Yes."

"Ok"

This was all said very fast one thing right after the other. Then I smiled and launched myself at him.

"HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP!"

I couldn't stop laughing, and as the others raced down stairs to see what the commotion was about he slipped a ring on my finger. It was nothing special just a gold band. But that's how I always wanted it. Simple. Loving.

"What the hell is going on?!" River yelled.

I turned to her beaming about to tell her the news, when, right at the perfect movie moment we heard a huge explosion.

* * *

**OOOHHHH CLIFFY! Don't hate me!**

**Like? Not like? I would love to know!**


	3. AN Thanks a million

**HIII!**

**Ok so don't hate me this is just an authors note right now. I suppose you want to know what it is about. Well not too long ago I got my first favorite. I haven't gotten a review yet but I'm still starting out so I'm still pretty sure my story isn't total crap.**

**I have decided to give something to that awesome fan of mine and here it is.**

**To natnat116129.**

**I now bestow upon you the chance to design your own character that I will put in my fabulous story. **

**Tell me the**

**Age **

**Looks**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**And if you want some back round and anything else you want.**

**Again thanks a million you just made me happy.**

**-H out**


	4. The Time Lady

**HHHHEEEEEYYYYOOOOOO!**

**This is my third chap and I want, no NEED some reviews!**

**Come on people work with me! I don't know what to fix if you don't tell me.**

**It's still freezing where I am in my corner of the world. I hope the weather fares better where you are.**

**Disclaimer: do not own, duh.**

**-H**

* * *

**Max POV**

Ok so recap. BOOOOOOOOM. There it is! We all got into our defensive positions we had practiced for so long. After we were sure we would not immediately be attacked we split into our groups; Me, Al, Riv, and X were in one. Lee, Ty, Mad, and Test would break off and search the area giving the signal if all was clear. Only a minute later we heard a loud whistle and set off toward it. When we got there I saw a sight I would have in my memory forever. Half my flock surrounded a group of 7 and the other half went to join them Lee stepped back letting X fill her spot she walked toward me.

Before us sat them. The seven were _them_. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Rebecca, Coral, and…. Fang.

They didn't even know who we were. They had no sign of recognition on their face.

I heard muttering coming from the direction on Iggy and Gazzy and it took a second to register what was going to happen.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted before there was a loud boom and everything went black.

* * *

**Lee POV**

All I could see was black. Well I really don't know what color it was but we'll just call it black, K? I really couldn't see anything but the black. Suddenly there was this feeling of falling and then I could see for miles and in those miles there were people all dressed in white some sitting some reading some learning some teaching. And the there were people like me stark naked and looking around lost. Typical. A ma walked toward me and I did my best to cover myself but all he did was hold out a beautiful white dress and robe to me. I slipped into them and asked the obvious question.

"Am I dead?"

He looked at me and smiled slightly "Not quite yet, you are dead per say but they'll bring you back." I nodded in understanding.

"But I've been here a few minutes shouldn't they have done it yet?" "Time passes differently here, what is a few moments in your world can be a millennia here, or it may be no time at all. Not many wake up here yes there are people here but over all it is not a lot. The fact that you woke here is most likely telling us that you need to do something here. Most of the time people only wake here to talk to someone who has passed on that was dear to them, but I think you are here for an entirely different reason."

"And what reason would that be?"

" To live another life."

* * *

"Ok here we go." I said smiling at my big bro. Yes I have a brother. His name's the Doctor. He is from the Pandorica universe as I fondly call it. You know the place I was taken after the explosion, well yeah this is it. You also remember that pocket watch I mentioned? Yes? Well that was what turned me human minus the mutant parts. I am the last Time Lady in existence and am over one thousand years of age. I can do incredible things you've only dreamed of, I can make the skies go dark, I can go and shake the hand of Shakespeare, I can watch as Moses parts the Red Sea and I'm going home to my family. My bro is coming too to meet my fiancé. You see I only remembered my TL life after I opened the watch, which was just after my younger self was turned human and sent to be human, so in this universe I was never really gone. It's hard to explain. But I' going back now and I have to merge with my human body to do so but it will also transform into a TL body as well. The downside is that t will hurt a lot and I'll sustain any hurt that boy has gone through.

I also have a different name as is the tradition of the children of Time. My name is the Physician. The Doctor and the Physician going domestic. The universe must be having a funny turn.

Anyways, we've just stepped into my universe, the Doctor, Amy, Rory, River and I that is. I am currently merging with my human form and let me tell you it hurts! There is a huge pain in my eyes and I try blinking but they don't work. The merge ended and I sat up groaning. I still couldn't see a thing and as I reached up to feel my face I felt bandages covering my eyes. Oh God I must be blind. I assessed the feeling. The pain was across my eyes and the bridge of my nose also there was some lesser pain going across my cheek ending a bit above my mouth. Suddenly I heard a gasp. It wasn't a girly gasp but a manly one and I knew that voice.

"Ty? Is that you? What happened?" all of a sudden I felt strong arms wrap around me and quiet sobbing. I knew it was bad if Ty was crying so I asked again.

"Ty What happened?"

"I thought I lost you, I didn't know if you'd come back or not." He gripped me tighter. "Those assholes set off a bomb and a tree limb hit you in he eyes all the bristles got in and you lost an eye and the other is badly damaged and you went into a coma and I thought you were gonna die and you promised you would never leave me and we still have to het married and I thought I lost you and…" I stopped him by kissing him. Yes you can still kiss someone when blinded. We just kissed for a while and then I told him. I told him everything and he took it pretty well. When I was done he didn't reject me as I was afraid he would he just pulled me close and held me.

Yes, I was blind, yes I was crippled, yes I was a super powerful space alien from a different universe, but he still loved me. God I've gone soft.

* * *

**SOOOOO? Yes no? tell me! **


End file.
